El Lobo Feroz
by BarSilver
Summary: Era un lobo, vi sus colmillos, noté su apetito, me había elegido como su presa, sin embargo yo no llevaba ninguna capa roja...


**Después de mucho tiempo, más del que me gustaría haber tomado les traigo otra historia de está pareja que ha logrado enamorarme incluso cuando sus verdaderas personalidades y las que les doy en mis historias no concuerden mucho o nada. En fin me encantaría decirles que este one-shot es nuevo y que les traere más y más cada semana pero la realidad es otra. Lamentablemente estoy muy atareada y concentrada en mi carrera y no he podido seguir escribiendo aún cuando las ideas sobren. Espero cambiar eso pronto y realmente traerles más. Está pequeña historia es reciclada, la había escrito para otra cosa y he decidido adaptarla a mi pareja favorita. Cualquier error por favor, hagamenlo saber. Para las/los que siguen mi otra historia, si voy a continuarla porque no me gusta dejar cosas incompletas pero aún no he llegado al final que deseo, y por eso les ruego me disculpen, les dejo esta a modo de compensación por la espera. Leo todos sus reviews y por ello es que aquella historia será terminada solo ruego por su paciencia. Sin más que decir que disfruten este pedacito de mi locura. **

* * *

_**El Lobo Feroz**_

Era de aquel tipo de personas que deberían llevar una advertencia de "Peligro" pegada al cuerpo aunque con esto solo lograse que sus atributos resaltasen más. Era de esas hipnotizante sonrisas, de las que es mejor alejarse antes de que su reflejo te deslumbre y vayas hacia sus brazos como un cordero a su hora, era un lobo, vi sus colmillos, noté su apetito, me había elegido como su presa, sin embargo yo no llevaba ninguna capa roja. Acepte gustosa jugar ese divertido juego del gato y el ratón, después de todo tal vez si haya que prestarle un poco más de atención a esos cuentos de hadas.

Siempre lo supe, no era una fábula común, no tenía un final feliz, solo era una advertencia para las niñas buenas. Sí, siempre entrenándonos sutilmente para alejarnos del peligroso lobo feroz, ese que aparecerá a devorarte si tomas el "camino equivocado", disfrazado de una engañosa forma o en mi particular, de una manera muy seductora.

¿Mal camino o Buen camino? ¿Blanco o Negro? ¿Quien designa estás cosas? Desde la escuela señalan todo de esa simple manera como si la vida no fuera en sí misma una escala de grises, nos enseñan las consecuencias de "desviarse del camino". Era una lástima, nunca lo mencione pero a mi me encantaba el lobo. Ese animal, más astuto que el zorro, intuitivo y seductor "Aléjate de sus colmillos" decían, está bien, solo quiero su boca.

Y pensar que tendría el placer de conocer el feroz canino en la persona menos esperada…

Hastiada de todo lo que mi frívola vida me ofrecía, aquella que había sido escogida por otros, cuyos principios, ambiciones y sueños frustrados fueron el reflejo de mi crianza.

Era una noche calurosa, el aire soplaba seco el día que decidí correr el camino equivocado, en un lugar opacado por el humo de los cigarrillos donde el calor se hacía casi palpable, un sitio demasiado sucio como para que algo pudiera relucir cual diamante, o mejor dicho alguien.

_-"El rojo capta su atención"-_ fue el susurró ahogado que llego de mis recuerdos, y por mucho tiempo, quizás o definitivamente más del debido me avergonzaba de que este fulgurante color y cada uno de sus más oscuros matices fueran mis favoritos, los eternos regaños y sermones que soportaba por ostentarlo en mis prendas, sin embargo nada me avergonzaba esa noche, esa noche decidí nunca más objetar nada más acerca de mi. Ven lobo salvaje, enreda tus manos en mis cabellos ¿No escuchas mi llamado? Un poco de labial intenso de este vedado pigmento servirá para atraerte. Ven como un bólido atraído por la prohibición, ven lobito, te invito a posarte en mis labios.

¡Cuidado con sus filosos colmillos! Objetaron una y otra vez, un mantra aprendido letra por letra, recitado día tras día, olvidado en solo una noche por una magnífica y radiante sonrisa. No sabía que alguien pudiera sonreír así, corrección, no sabía que alguien pudiera_ sonreírme_ así. Perlas blancas presentadas ante mí como una ofrenda de amistad anhelando algo más, deseando lo que yo había ido a buscar pero perfectamente disfrazado tras esas joyas nacaradas.

¡Sí! Caí, caí sin resistencia con todo lo que me advirtieron que esa feroz criatura utilizaría, No obstante caí magnetizada y enamorada por todo lo que nadie me dijo, por lo que nadie advirtió y por lo que nadie escribió, nada de esto estaba en aquellos tontos libros de cuentos de hadas.

Ojos cerúleos atrayentes, que me observaban con todo el deseo que aquella sonrisa perfecta enmascaraba, y que totalmente palpable en esos espejos. _"Aléjate" _la simple palabra que en mi tenía efecto magnético, un imán que me arrastraba, siempre fingiendo acatar la orden cabizbaja mientras mis oídos retumbaban al escucharla, mis sentidos se agudizaban y mi sangre hervía sintiendo la adrenalina correr.

Lobo albino. Sedosos cabellos rubios donde se enterraron mis dedos en el momento adecuado ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? ¿Qué alguien con cabello de ángel escondiera semejante demonio? Los mismos que creyeron que nunca me rebelaría. _"Te devorará"_ ¡Pues sí! tenían razón al decir que el lobo solo quiere devorarte, no obstante el concepto de la palabra es variante y el significado que me hicieron creer no era el correcto. Aquella indómita bestia tenía su propia definición de devorar.

"_Viene por mí" _¡Si! Quiere devorarme pero no soy una niña asustada, no huiré… no hui. Me deje hacer, fui su voluntaria presa, ofreciéndole mi cuerpo para saciar su apetito, restregando mi piel desnuda contra la suya, retorciéndome cuando esos colmillos atrapaban milímetros de la misma pero no con la intención de hacerme daño, todo lo contrario, contrayéndome, desvaneciéndome en el placer hasta no poder más. Le entregue mi cuerpo como una ofrenda a su insaciable hambre _"Tómalo hasta saciarte"_. Y deliciosamente así lo hizo.

_-"Es una bestia feroz"- _Susurró el amanecer y me supo tan errado el significado de cada una de esas palabras esa mañana al despertar, mi espalda ardía por los arañazos del salvaje animal, esperando encontrar a la gélida soledad como única compañía sentí sus garras aferrándose a mi, abrí los ojos y vi un brazo que no quería soltar mi cintura ni siquiera mientras dormía ¿Dónde está la bestia feroz ahora? Me pregunté. Busque sus ojos hielo aguardando por el frío de la confusión y mi sorpresa fue grande cuando hallé el calor y la determinación de aquel sentimiento que también consideraron insignificante pero ahora encendía mis mejillas de su color favorito, de la manera que ni el placer ni la vergüenza lo habían hecho.

Es mi turno de rescribir esta historia, de informarles a todos lo errados que estaban sobre este magnifico espécimen, para empezar cuando eligen a una pareja lo hacen de por vida, son extremadamente territoriales con lo que consideran suyo, todo lo que aprendí en una noche, ahora soy suya y no quiero irme.

Hay un hecho importante del que nadie tuvo la gentileza de hacerme participe. El lobo es malo, vil, salvaje, feroz y oscuro… Nadie me dijo que el lobo es loba, conocí la libertad en una noche y el nombre no es todo lo que tiene de mujer. Una cuya hermosura rivalizaría con la de antiguas deidades, cuya elegancia haría parecer a mi madre una simple pordiosera, con un ardor que haría sonrojar a aquellos amantes griegos. Seductora, vivaz, decidida y diseñada para atraparme. Río, porqué creo saber la razón de haber omitido tal detalle, habría huido mucho antes de saber que el lobo era Ella…

Ahora mismo escribo una carta a mis padres, los principales autores de las restricciones impuestas en mi vida, y se la dedico a la sociedad donde me movía, la titiritera cruel que mueve sus cuerdas pero que jamás volverá a mover las mías, porque ya no tengo, se han desvanecido tan rápido, jamás creí que fuera tan simple. La valentía para hacer lo que una quiere hacer es algo increíble una vez que la haz reunido.

Pongo en ella que debido a mis recientes descubrimientos he decido renunciar a la carrera que me han impuesto y seguir el camino que estamos tomando, no sé a donde me lleve, pero será una grandiosa aventura, un mundo maravilloso por descubrir aguarda por mí. No se preocupen tengo a mi lado a una "bestia feroz" capaz de protegerme y una sarcástica sonrisa es la firma al final de esa oración. Les ruego que entreguen a mi prometido (concertado por ustedes), el asqueroso patán a quién le calza perfecto la definición de Bestia, el anillo que les envió adjunto anulando nuestro compromiso para siempre, me encantaría que le dijeran por quién lo he dejado pero se que proteger sus apellidos es más importante por lo que omitirán ese detalle. Y les suplico más que nada en el mundo que me perdonen por haber arruinado su cuento de hadas favorito. Con amor y buenos deseos su querida hija que no se extravío en el camino de ver a la abuela.

Está esperándome ahora, después de aquella noche y de que sus ojos me mostraran el nacimiento de aquel sentimiento que siempre había sido desconocido para mí, después de que su boca respaldará al azul cielo susurrando un suave _"Quédate" _y después de tener un par de días para hablar de todo y de nada, para conocernos a fondo, está esperándome. No sé si lo dijo por está noche o por siempre pero aquí me quedaré, junto a ella. Beso la carta con un profundo labial rojo y dejo ordenes para que la entreguen en una semana. Para ese momento estaré muy lejos de aquí.

* * *

Un hermoso convertible rojo se dirigía a toda velocidad fuera de la ajetreada ciudad de París, se alejaba de la majestuosa capital adentrándose por un camino que parecía conducir a un apacible pueblito cubierto por el bosque, una chica de ojos café y pecosa piel dejaba que su indomable rizado cabello ondeará libremente con el viento, a sabiendas que después lo tendría fatal, más en ese momento no parecía importarle, acto que tenía fascinada, hipnotizada y embelesada a otra chica. Una rubia que desviaba la vista del camino perdiéndose en el castaño cabello, delineando aquel rostro con la vista, deteniéndose en los labios, redujo la velocidad hasta finalmente aparcar a la orilla de la carretera para poder tomar el rostro de su amante entre sus manos, besando cada una de la pecas que estaba a su alcance hasta alcanzar el objetivo carnoso que eran aquellos labios, para besar a la castaña como si no hubiese un mañana. ¿Quién era ella para saber si lo habría?

Sus impulsos nunca la habían llevado a cometer una locura de semejante calibre, como ella misma denominaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero en su interior, más certeramente en su lado izquierdo, allí donde palpitaba el órgano vital, sentía que era la decisión correcta. Tres días de conocerse y ya se fugaban juntas ¿Entonces porqué parecía que se conocieran desde siempre? Finalizó el ansioso beso intentando acomodar unos rizos de esa indomable cabellera que tanto le gustaba, perdiéndose por un momento en el mirar café sincero, no dudaba de su decisión.

Hablaban de todo y de nada. Pasaban por la carretera que cada vez era menos concreto y más tierra, no tenían prisa y dudaban que alguien les diera alcance. Y durante esos temas tocaron uno en particular. –Mi familia tiene la tonta superstición de que descendemos de Veelas, bueno no toda mi familia, pero mi bisabuela lo insiste con admirable pasión- decía una chica con un gutural acento francés.

-¿No son esas criaturas mitológicas de la cultura nórdica? O eso leí – cuestionó otra chica indudablemente inglesa

-Inteligente y hermosa, creo que me he sacado la lotería- dijo la francesa con un guiño que aún hacía sonrojar a la castaña –Yo había leído que pertenecían a la mitología eslava, y probablemente aparezcan en otras con otros nombre, así que no es sorpresa que me encontraras en Francia- concluyó a manera de broma con otro guiño.

-Hermosas mujeres que encantan hombres hasta su destrucción, creo que la historia se equivoco en algo-contrarresto la inglesa con algo de humor propio. Una risa broto desde lo más profundo de la garganta de la ojiazul. La castaña se entretenía observando el hermoso paisaje pero sus ojos siempre regresaban a lo que ella consideraba era lo más bello del paisaje, a Fleur, la mujer que en unos días había robado su corazón y probablemente su cordura, ya que, no sabía a donde la estaba llevando y realmente no le importaba.

No obstante la curiosidad es una de sus más grandes virtudes o defectos, dependiendo de donde quieras verlo así que la llamo con voz suave – Fleur- intentado pronunciar su nombre decentemente, porque la francesa aún reía por su pronunciación incluso cuando la de ella al decir "Hermione" no fuera mucho mejor.

-Dime- respondió la aludida fijando su vista en el camino.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- cuestionó con inocencia.

A la rubia le causo gracia que en los días que llevaban y luego de muchas rondas de preguntas y respuestas a la castaña ahora le causará curiosidad algo tan nimio, así que con ánimos de tomarle el pelo -¿Por qué preguntas?- Contrarresto – ¿Temes que sea una sociópata que va a secuestrarte o algo así?- se mofó.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- se defendió –Solo me causa curiosidad que hayamos decidido conocernos mejor y no hubiésemos empezado por allí.

-Que tú no hubieses empezado por allí- argumento nuevamente solo para ver a su amante montar semejante puchero. Todo era tan rápido e irreal pensaba Fleur, no lo hubiera querido de otra manera.

Luego de otro momento de confortable silencio la curiosa inglesa adoptó una cara de incredulidad -¿Veelas?- preguntó quedamente para ella misma -¿No eran capaces las Veelas de transformarse en muchas cosas, incluyendo lobos?- cuestionó esta vez en voz alta.

La conductora volvió a sonreír, esa blanca, brillante sonrisa que era toda dientes y que tanto fascinaba a Hermione, definitivamente su bisabuela estaría muy complacida con la pareja que había elegido –Supongo que sí, tendrías que preguntarle a Nana ¿Por qué?-

Pero en vez de palabras su respuesta fue una angelical risa según la opinión de la ojiazul, la de mirar café reía fuerte, alegre y despreocupada a causa de la dulce ironía bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia que aunque de reojo no la perdía de vista. La inglesa puso música mientras seguía riendo, Fleur en ese momento pensó que le gustaría escuchar esa risa todos los días mientras se contagiaba de la alegría, también fugazmente que debería preguntarle a Hermione que tenían de gracioso los lobos apenas llegaran a su destino.


End file.
